War
by KadaSauce
Summary: Ling Tong x Okuni - During the confusion of Orochi taking power Ling Tong meets someone that he vows to protect. Why is he so set on protecting her? He doesn't understand it himself. It's just the need that is there. Summary updated. UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

There were so many new people around the place. Soldiers from a different place, hell possibly another time, but that didn't seem to matter. Well, as long as someone could speak their language. And there were several, Ling Tong noted. There was that one boy that looked way younger than what Lu Xun was. Probably the age of Xiao Qiao, who by the looks of it was trying to get him to play with her.

If it weren't for the fact that he seemed so scared and that he was looking for his lords, he probably would have played, at least he hoped. The Gods forbid that he couldn't play anymore. Countless deaths by your blade could do that to you.

Light brown eyes traveled to Lu Xun who was speaking to Jiang Wei of Shu. Yes it seemed as if in the confusion the Kingdoms got separated and now there were officers of even Wei there. Though it was good that he now had someone around his age to be talking to.

A small relieved smile slowly spread across his face as he watched the two. It was good that they could still laugh. Wasn't it?

Again he gave a small sigh when his eyes lingered to that Mori kid that stayed leaning against the wall, now alone. It seemed that Xiao Qiao had given up and left him along so she could talk to Zhou Yu and Da Qiao.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Ling Tong quickly turned around, almost about to pull out his weapons. When he noticed that it was the dancer girl who had been dancing with Da Qiao earlier he relaxed.

"Can I ask you a something?"

He couldn't quite place what her name was and a part of him wished that he could. When she gave a nod he motioned to the kid dressed in purple and gold.

"Does he… ya' know… play?"

The young woman dancer followed the motion and watched for a while before nodding.

"I think I've seen him playing with Lady Oichi a few times I danced at their castle."

She placed her parasol down to lean against the wall and Ling Tong quickly stood up so she could sit down. When she smiled he had to look away. She had said that she was a fighter but he didn't see it. At least Da Qiao wore something she could move around in more and practiced with Shang Xiang. It made him want to protect her and keep her from harm.

A part of him told himself that he was being stupid and to ignore it because when this was all over and everything was figured out he would never see her again. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to push those thoughts away.

"But," She spoke up and looked down at her hands that were folded gently in her lap. "There is war raging between his heart and his duty."

He looked down at her questioningly but she seemed to not say anything else. So he gave a nod and looked back up. It was understandable. In these times everyone was fighting personal battles, but you just couldn't let it get to you.

Again he heard Lu Xun and Jiang Wei laugh and it was that simple action that seemed to calm his thoughts some.

"Is he a sibling?"

He looked down into the bright grey gaze of the delicate dancer, when he realized who she had been talking about he gave a small laugh and a shake of his head.

"He isn't. Just a friend."

There was a silent moment between them for a few seconds as Ling Tong looked out at everyone and as the dancer watched him.

"He's just the youngest male here."

He shifted a bit before sliding down the wall so that he could sit on the floor, one leg to his chest and the other out straight in front of him on the floor.

"At least the Qiao sisters aren't always on the battlefield. At least we try to keep them away, but Lu Xun…"

He trailed off and there was a hand on his shoulder, gentle and comforting.

"Ranmaru grew up on the battlefield." She let out a small laugh and moved to stand up, her parasol once again in her hands.

"We all have our reasons why we fight. Ranmaru has his and your young Lu Xun, he has his own. It gets to you sometimes but we have to be strong. Keep fighting for what we believe in. And I'm sure that they understand that. They wouldn't be here today if they didn't."

With those words she walked off into the crowd. The small dancer getting lost quickly in the crowd of loud and bigger men.

"He, doesn't she know what to say to people?"

Still he stared into the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of her. When he couldn't see her he gave a sigh and went to sit near Gan Ning to annoy him. It was only a matter of time until he would see her again, but until then he just had to wait.

* * *

Oh Ra it took me hell to find a way to upload this. My damn word doesn't work but I had to get it to work just so I can copy and paste it the few seconds that it let me have word open. But how did I write this? Yeah I did it on paper then typed it out on my cousins computer. o.o I wonder if Corru's computer has word. I'll have to ask.

But anyway, my new OTP! Ling Tong x Okuni. This was supposed to be something between the two but it turned out that it's more about the affects of war on kids. Ashame if you ask me. And to think I had Corru draw me a picture of them. I'll have to write something later. Again.

But I'm sorry if there are so many mistakes. This was a rushed job to get typed. ;; I hope it comes out slightly okay. Um... what else can I say of this? In case you can't tell it's set during Musou Orochi (Warriors Orochi) that is why people and things are all split up, though apparently most of Wu are together. I don't get it. I have to get out of writing people in their kingdoms.

But I think my comments are getting longer than the story it's self. Read, **review**, and have a nice day!

_(Seriously, review. I don't know if my stuff is liked if you don't. And the less reviews I get the less I want to post things up. )_


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't very easy to figure out where (at least) fifteen extra people and about one hundred estra soldiers would be sleeping without being rude. Though it was amusing for himself and Gan Ning to watch the reaction of Zhou Yu as he tried to figure it all out.

By the end of it all Sun Ce had to take the strategist out of the banquet hall to explain that he didn't have to worry about it so much. Most of their generals and the new people had become fast friends with each other and offered to share their rooms for as long as they needed for how ever long they would be there.

And dtrue to that as soon as people started getting tired they were hauled off to rooms. Some of them even moved the "introductory" party to other parts of the castle where they could drink and gamble without having to worry on offending any of the girls.

That train of thought made him glance to the small group of girls who were talking in hushed voices and giggling. When he noticed that one of them was missing he looked around to see if he could find the missing dancer.

As soon as he finished scanning the place with no luck he stood up quickly which made Gan Ning look at him like he was crazy. (Though maybe he was just a bit, he was best friends with Gan Ning after all.)

"Ling Tong where are ya' going?"

He just waved a hand dismissively and walked out of the hall, eyes scanning all that they could. Gan Ning could entertain the butterfly poet on his own because now he was on a mission.

"Hey!"

He called out when he noticed Sun Ce coming in from the gardens. When he looked as if he was c aught doing something Sun Ce quickly turned to rush to his room.

"I won't tell Zhou Yu."

That was all he had to say to stop Sun Ce. And as the loud Lord turned around to see what he was needed for Ling Tong tried to hide a laugh. On his superiors clothing were crumbs, evidence of the sweets he had gone outside to eat.

"What do you need, Ling Tong?"

Just so he wouldn't get into trouble he reached out an arm to help brush off some of the crumbs.

"Did you see Okuni out there?"

He tried not to sound too worried but the grin that spread across Sun Ce's face told him that he didn't try hard enough.

"Yeah, she was near the flowers."

With a motion of his hand he tried to indicate where but it didn't seem to help very much. 'There are lots of flowers', Ling Tong thought but didn't say anything more.

"Thanks."

He mumbled and pushed past Sun Ce so he could go into the garden. He thought he would have had to do a lot of searching but she had been right there. 'Talk about coincidence.'

For a while he stared at her, watching as she sat there amongst the flowers. Her parasol was open and held against her shoulder as she looked up watching the stars and half hidden moon.

It was an image that he never would have thought that he would see and didn't want to disturb it. She looked just so 'innocent'. So he took a step back and leaned against the wall, his light brown eyes moving to look up at the night sky as well.

Since the morning he had seen her walking around talking to everyone she could, never once did sh shy away so it was weird thinking about her sitting out there alone in the silence. He felt that he was imposing on her but he just couldn't bring himself to leave from his position near the only entrance and exit to the place.

Was... was he guarding her? He gave a shake of his head at that thought. No, he was just standing there. Yes, enjoying the silence of the night as well. She was a fighter, she had said (he had to keep telling himself that) and far capable of protecting herself.

"Your Lord has such grand stories to tell."

He opened his eyes to look at her. She was still sitting in her spot but now she was looking down at the flowers she sat with. She had given no clue that she knew he was there but the thought of no one being able to sneak up on her made him smile.

"Yeah he does."

The silence of the night was interrupted by the loud calls and laughing of the group of guards walking by. Immediately he tensed and reached for his weapon, his hand lingering there even after they had gone.

"I'll have to make a play out of one of them. That is if he'll allow it."

As she stood up she closed her parasol and made a show of placing the closed object on her shoulder as if it were open. She didn't once step on a flower, he noticed, as she stepped out of the flower bed and made her way over to stand next to him.

He merely shifted so that he could push off the wall for when she wanted to leave.

"As long as you show him, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to allow it."

She gave a nod but didn't say any more. Instead she put a hand to her mouth.

"Come on."

He motioned for her to follow him and when he started walking he could hear the tiny bells that she adorned jingling softly letting him know that she was right behind himself.

"I don't know if Da Qiao is in her room yet but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you being in there."

He could have sworn she made a small noise to give confirmation to his claim but nothing else was said or heard afterwards.

Sure enough Da Qiao was there and settling for the night. But she wasn't tired enough to give him a glare as she took Okuni's hand and slammed the door in his face.

'So much for being a good samaritan', he thought feet unwilling to move to carry him away from the door.

"I'll be down the hall."

Finally a sigh escaped him and his feet slowly began to move, one foot in front of the other, down the corridor that seemed to be everlasting.

When he did get to his room he undressed and let his hair down before climbing into bed. The curtains were left open so the spring breeze was gently blowing through the open window.

He didn't know when he fell asleep. All he knew was the gentle wind bringing in the scents of the gardens and the laughing of the soldiers.

* * *

Oh mistakes galore. .. Like I said my word is f-ed up so I'm writing in word pad. Which sucks because I can't go back to look for all my mistakes. (I need the little lines under the words to tell me what I missed, apparently.) Either that or I'm too lazy. Who knows.

Anyway, it was originally supposed to be a oneshot but it turned out to be a chaptered story. I don't understand it myself. ..

Anyway, Ling Tong having a bit more time with Okuni. Oh! If anyone can tell me what Ling Tong is in love with I'll... um, give you a prize?

The second chapter to Lost will be up in a few days. I have to finish writing it. As for Obsessed... eh, I'm not so sure. I need to get the first chapters fixed first.

Now, if you see any mistakes in this let me know and I'll happily fix them.

Read, review, and have a nice day! 


End file.
